Interlude étrange
by eric clutter
Summary: Gildarts à un penchant secret pour Natsu. Il va lui faire goûter à des pratiques pour le moins... particulières.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

_Interlude étrange_

Après avoir constaté la détermination de son ami à vouloir rencontrer ce dragon à tout prix, Gildarts prit une décision. Il va falloir faire comprendre à Natsu qu'une pareille entreprise ne mènerait qu'à un désastre et au passage il pourrait faire autre chose que discuter.

« Dans ce cas, reste un peu chez moi !

- Je veux bien mais pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'apprendre des choses sur la vie telle qu'elle est de nos jours ! Désolé Happy, mais nous devons être en seul à seul.

- Okay ! A plus tard Natsu ! »

Étant très curieux, Natsu accepta sans se poser de questions. Après tout, Gildarts était un homme qui avait tout son respect. Il avait toujours eu envie de l'affronter. Cependant, le moment était mal choisi. Sa mission de cent ans venait à peine de se terminer par un douloureux échec. D'après ses dires, c'est un dragon qui lui avait causé les blessures qu'il lui avait montré. Un bras et une jambe en moins, remplacées par des membres mécaniques. Peut-être allait-il en apprendre davantage sur ce fameux dragon. Ce n'était pas Igneel mais il pourrait obtenir des informations le concernant. En réalité, notre Dragon Slayer préféré était à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait réellement...

Quand la nuit fit son apparition, ils s'installèrent à table pour normalement parler mais ils ne le firent pas immédiatement. Gildarts offrit à manger au Salamander suivit d'un verre d'eau sauf qu'ensuite, il s'écroula soudainement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas dans une position des plus confortables. Ses bras étaient attachés au mur par des chaines extrêmement solides. On lui avait également retiré ses vêtements et il ne portait donc plus rien du tout sur lui. Il essaya de se libérer en brûlant ce qui maintenait ses bras, sans succès.

« Ah, tu es réveillé !

- Gildarts ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Au départ je vais juste envie de te donner une leçon pour te faire comprendre de ne pas te frotter à ses dragons. Seulement, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le beau gosse de la guilde, ça me donnait envie de jouer avec toi. C'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

- Jouer à quoi ?

_- _Tu comprendras en temps voulu, j'ai apporté tout le matériel nécessaire. »

Le Salamander était encore en proie au questionnement en plus de sa situation qui n'était des plus favorables.

« Détends-toi si tu t'énerves cela va rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à me retenir. »

Il enleva sa cape qui camouflait son corps blessé pour ensuite sortir un fouet.

« Jouer au maître et au soumis ça te dis ? Bien entendu c'est moi le maître !

- Te fous pas de moi ! »

Il lui donna un coup de fouet. On voyait déjà la marque apparaître sur son corps. Étrangement, Natsu eut une érection.

« Je me doutais que tu apprécierais ce genre de traitements. Tu es déjà tout dur.

- GILDARTS ! Pourquoi me fais-tu subir ça ? »

Ce n'est pas un, mais une rafale de coups que se prit le Dragon Slayer par le fouet de son ami. Celui-ci lui parla sur un autoritaire tout en ayant un regard inquiétant.

« Tu dois me répondre en m'appelant maître, c'est compris ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du Dragon Slayer d'avoir un étrange regard. Le même genre d'expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait affronté Gajeel et Laxus.

Il passa son fouet sur la raie de ses fesses et le frotta contre lui, touchant en même temps ses boules. Il introduit le manche du fouet dans son orifice et n'arrêta pas ses frottements.

« Alors est-ce bon ?

- Oui maître ! »

Gildarts demeura heureux de sa victoire. Maintenant que son compagnon acceptait de participer au jeu, il allait voir ce qu'il avait en réserve. Il se déshabilla entièrement pour avoir une liberté de mouvement plus grande.

Natsu eut donc une vision superbe du corps de son ami. Il est vrai que ses muscles était parfaitement affinés, chose normale pour les membres de la guilde. Il fallait savoir se défendre au vue des missions auxquelles il faut participer. En plus de son torse, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la taille de son pénis, il devait facilement faire une vingtaine de centimètres. Il n'allait pas faire entrer une pareille chose en lui. Gildarts s'approcha de lui en le prenant dans ses bras, pour lui souffler des mots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préparerais soigneusement avant que tu n'ai à me sentir en toi. »

Le Salamander rougit comme une jeune fille. Il est vrai que son camarade avait tenu des propos quelques peu embarrassants. Pourtant, il était plus décontracté que le moment où il était entré chez lui. A croire qu'il aimait réellement ces pratiques aux connotations perverses.

« Maître, donnez moi-davantage ! »

Ce tendre regard rempli de désir excita davantage Clive. Il releva la tête de Natsu en agrippant une touffe de cheveux. Après, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Baiser charnel auquel Gildarts s'empressa d'y glisser sa langue. Il la passa à travers les dents du Dragon Slayer avant de la mêler à la sienne qui ne demandait qu'à être touché. Le Salamander ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il embrassait comme un Dieu. A croire qu'il n'était pas plus âgé pour rien, il avait de l'expérience dans bien des choses et pas uniquement dans les combats...

Gildarts poussa doucement Natsu contre le mur ce qui enfonça entièrement le manche du fouet dans son intimité. Il arracha un cri d'exaltation avant de s'apercevoir qu'un autre gadget avait fait son apparition. Il s'agissait d'un sex-toy et Gildarts l'infiltra en lui sur-le champ. Il n'aurait pas à le remuer il fonctionnait avec piles. Le Salamander pouvait donc savourer toute l'ivresse du plaisir du sexe sans qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt. Ce qui n'était bien entendu, pas son intention loin de là. Il désirait aussi profiter un peu ou plutôt énormément de ce corps enclin à ses pratiques pour le moins singulières.

Gildarts s'accroupit au niveau de l'entre-jambe du Dragon Slayer. Il tata de ses mains les testicules avant d'y mettre ses lèvres, qui remontaient sans se presser, vers l'extrémité de cette verge tant convoitée. Il l'engloutit entièrement et débuta ses va-et-vient. N'étant pas de nature à laisser son compagnon gémir aussi faiblement, il se décida à en rajouter encore une couche. Tandis qu'il suçait allègrement son pénis, il sortait et rentrait le manche du fouet. Natsu devait supporter la pression de cet objet introduit en plus de ce gros à sexe à piles et de la bouche de son ami sur son bas-ventre. Mais il commençait à vraiment apprécier ce qui se passait. Pourquoi résister à ses pulsions ? Il se décida alors à agir selon les dires de son maître. La personne en question avala le pénis de Natsu en accélérant le mouvement, ne lui laissant que sa voix pour haleter de plus belle. Quand le Salamander atteint l'orgasme, il garda sa semence en bouche. Il se releva pour ensuite la laisser retomber de sa bouche sur le torse du Dragon Slayer.

« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, maître ! »

Bien qu'il donne l'impression de maintenant lui être complètement soumis, Natsu conservait un regard malicieux. Fort content d'être enfin accepté, Gildarts poursuivi sur sa lancée. Il passa au crible le corps de son pauvre soumis avec sa langue. Traçant de longs sillons à travers les tétons durcis et les gouttes de sperme qu'il avala au passage. Aucune parcelle de chair ne lui échappa, chaque abdominaux de son corps eut droit au passage expert de sa langue. Ce fut après le tour des bras de son cher ami de sentir sa chère bouche avide de viande fraiche.

_* Hein ? Je n'avais pas attaché ses bras au mur... ? *_

Il était désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Comme à son habitude, Gildarts n'avait pas su restreindre sa force et également ses envies. Il avait sans le vouloir enfin si un peu, mais il avait arraché les chaînes qui maintenait Natsu. Il n'avait plus de barrières le forçant à rester... C'est ce que disait Gildarts et pourtant... Quand il s'avança, le sexe à pile et le fouet tombèrent. Le Dragon Slayer se contenta de lui sauter au visage pour l'embrasser avec une hargne non dissimulée. Gildarts en fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba par terre. Il se trouvait sur le dos et au sol en train de partager un baiser avec son compagnon. Il y répondit bien entendu et l'enlaça au passage dans ses bras forts et chaleureux. Quand le Salamander s'écarta, il était essoufflé. Ce geste inattendu eut pour effet de faire sourire Gildarts.

« Veux-tu continuer là où nous en étions ?

- Maître, laissez-moi aussi vous exciter !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas drôle si nous arrêtons cette relation du maître et du soumis !

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris, maître ! »

Il rit un court instant avant de reprendre ces yeux remplis de fierté. C'est ce même regard qui avait su envoûter l'esprit de Gildarts. Qu'il s'adresse à lui de cette façon ne pouvait vouloir signifier qu'une seule chose. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix de répliquer de quelque manière que ce soit...

« Si tu oses bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, je te transforme en grillade ! »

Amusé de la tournure que prenait la situation, Gildarts répondit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son acolyte. Cette même personne qui rougit de gêne par ce geste très gentil par rapport aux actions précédentes. Cette fois, ce serait à son tour de profiter de lui. Il n'allait pas s'en priver !

Il entama son entreprise en douceur. Il lécha une joue de son ami avant de descendre progressivement mais vraiment très très très lentement sur son cou. Il mordit son cou, laissant une trace de morsure apparaître. Il continua son périple à la même allure, il s'attarda un bon moment sur son torse. Il le toucha avec ses doigts où usa de sa langue mais il en profita un maximum. Il vint enfin à la destination qu'il attendait impatiemment.

Il releva légèrement les jambes de son camarade et écarta ses fesses avant d'y glisser sa langue. Intrusion qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir audiblement la personne qui devait subir cela. Natsu s'amusait beaucoup avec ses allées et venues. Il passait sa langue à travers tous les côtés de son orifice où se contentait de l'entrer et de la sortir inlassablement.

Ce devait être lui, le maître. Mais il faut dire que Natsu au-dessus, ce n'était pas mal non plus. Malgré son âge, on avait l'impression que c'était un véritable expert en la matière. Il fallait dire que le degré d'excitation de Gildarts était déjà à son maximum. Son sexe était en mal de toucher ou de sentir la langue y passer tout autour. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le Dragon Slayer arrêta l'action qu'il exécutait pour satisfaire son ami.

Du feu apparut dans ses mains pour aussitôt disparaître. Gildarts comprit qu'il les avaient préalablement chauffés pour se préparer. Le Salamander pensait à une chose bien précise. Il plongea les doigts de sa main gauche dans l'intimité de Gildarts et se servit de l'autre pour remuer son énorme bas-ventre qui ne demandait que ça. Cela pouvait paraître bien singulier qu'un homme de quarante ans se fasse dominer de la sorte par un gamin qui devait bien avoir plus de vingt ans d'écart avec lui. De toute façon, la différence d'âge lui importait peu. Il avait toujours souhaité coucher avec Natsu. Tandis qu'il laissait des émotions toutes plus fortes les unes que autres envahir son corps, le Dragon Slayer arrêta ses actions actuelles. Il se jeta la bouche grande ouverte sur sa verge bien montée. Pendant qu'il montait et descendait tout du long de son sexe, il se masturba lui-même.

C'était incroyable ! Sa bouche était aussi embrasée que ses doigts ou ses mains. Une telle chaleur faisait grandir son propre feu intérieur qui, s'il continuait ainsi, atteindrait une température identique à celui des Enfers. Il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements de bas en haut. Léchant les côtés de son pénis où se contentant de passer sa langue sur son extrémité. Quand ce fut à son tour d'atteindre la jouissance, Natsu se comporta de la même manière que lui, à un détail près. La bouche pleine, il s'approcha de son visage et Gildarts comprit de suite ce qu'il souhaitait car il ouvrit la bouche. Le Salamander laissa donc couler le long filet de sperme qu'il avait préservé pour qu'il atteigne la destination prévue.

Maintenant qu'il avait bien goûté à chaque partie de Gildarts. Il eut envie de faire ce qu'un maître faisait en finalité à son compagnon. Il souleva son corps pour laisser son membre pénétrer en lui. Gildarts le laissa faire sans protester. C'est même lui qui effectua les mouvements de balancement à la place de son partenaire.

A vrai dire, cela paraissait étrange pour Natsu d'avoir pénétré l'anus d'un homme bien plus vieux que lui. Cependant, il faut ajouter que ce n'était pas désagréable le moins du monde. Ils y prenaient tout deux, un immense plaisir. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persistance du plus âgé des deux hommes à prendre le dessus. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu jouir une nouvelle fois, il poussa son partenaire par terre.

« Ça te dérange si on agis de nouveau à ma façon nabot ?

- Pas du tout, maître !

- Voilà qui est mieux ! »

Chacun des deux hommes se plaça devant le membre avant de reprendre une nouvelle fellation. La bouche ardente n'avait pas diminuer d'intensité alors que Gildarts se contentait d'effectuer de maintes allées et venues. Il faut bien affirmer que l'ivresse du sexe les submergeait littéralement de même qu'un profond désir violemment exciter le partenaire de la meilleure façon possible. Ils perdurent ainsi, jusqu'à un point où ils se lassèrent de sucer la verge de l'autre. Il y avait encore quelques trucs qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble et ils réaliseraient chacune d'entre elles.

Comme il supportait mal le fait que Natsu ait les mains libres, qui plus est par sa faute, il sortit une ceinture. Étant maintenant bien familiarisé à ce genre de pratiques, il se laissa attacher les poignets sans opposer la moindre résistance. Quand ce fut fait, il leva le Salamander pour que ses fesses puissent accueillir son sexe. En fait non, il se contenta de poser Natsu devant son membre. Il commença alors à le frotter contre lui. Il voulait tout d'abord préserver l'intimité encore vierge de son ami. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il s'infiltra en lui. Chose qui se fit sans trop de heurt, il est vrai qu'une vingtaine de centimètres, ça ne rentre pas facilement dans l'intimité des autres. Natsu parvenait à sentir l'énorme taille du pénis de Gildarts au plus profond de lui. C'est le maître qui réalisa les va-et-vient le long de l'orifice ayant du mal à encaisser une pareille taille. Il le sentit s'immiscer dans son intimité, montant et redescendant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Natsu passa ses bras attachés autour du cou de son partenaire avant de l'embrasser avec une bouche très chaude. Un mince filet de salive coulait de leurs bouches auxquelles ce baiser n'avait fait qu'ajouter davantage de bonheur sensuel.

Il allait arrivé à la finalité de tout les efforts réalisés jusqu'à présent. Un orgasme simultané pendant que leurs deux corps enlacés continuaient de se démener dans la chaleur constante. Tandis qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore, le Salamander se tenait à son dos de toute ses forces. Il s'était débarrassé sans grande difficulté de la ceinture car il ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir tâter son corps. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son dos, ses ongles le griffant moult fois. Volontaires ou non, le corps de Gildarts allait garder pour longtemps des traces du passage de son acolyte. Une chose qui marqua son esprit car il n'aurait pas toujours l'occasion de revoir Natsu. S'il devait reprendre une mission de dix ans ou de cent ans, son retour à la guilde ne sera pas avant un bout de temps. La mémoire du corps est tout aussi forte que celle de l'esprit. Gildarts changea la position du Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci se plaça à quatre pattes par terre et Gildarts continuait de le prendre en lui tenant les fesses. Beaucoup plus tard, il releva le Salamander pour le laisser s'asseoir en lui, le dos tourné. Il masturba son sexe ou parcourait son corps de ses mains moites.

Et puis, la fin de leurs ébats fut atteint... un instant d'extase simultané où Gildarts se relâcha en Natsu. Suite à cela, les deux hommes étaient en sueur et semblait passablement essoufflé et mort de fatigue.

« Alors que penses-tu de cette expérience, ce fut plein de découvertes, non ?

- C'était... agréable. Je ne pensais que ce genre de pratiques me ferait autant d'effet que ça.

- Je suis heureux que cela t'ai plu maintenant tu devrais te reposer. Tu dois avoir mal partout.

- Dans ce cas, je peux dormir ici ?

- Bien sûr Natsu. Tu fais comme tu veux. »

**Voilà ma chère Elinska, fic terminée. J'espère que c'était réussi, je ne suis pas fan des pratiques SM et encore moins un excellent connaisseur... Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.**


End file.
